


And I Want You To Know That My Feelings Are True, I Really Love You

by brianmaybrianmay



Series: Maylor 5+1 things [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 14:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brianmaybrianmay/pseuds/brianmaybrianmay
Summary: 5 times Roger told Brian he loved him, and 1 time Brian finally said it back.





	And I Want You To Know That My Feelings Are True, I Really Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This can be read as a standalone I suppose, but it makes more sense if you read it as a sequel to 'Cause I Always Have To Steal My Kisses From You.
> 
> I hadn't planned to write a second part but I decided to after a lovely comment on the other fic, so here you go! 
> 
> Set in '78ish, although I played with the timeline for this.. oops.. hope you enjoy!!

**1.**

Brian barely even noticed the first time it happened.

They were out at karaoke of all things, considering the band was having a quiet period for the first time in a long time. They'd all been off doing their own things really, Brian had written a few solo songs, Roger's side project - The Cross - was working on an album. Even Freddie had gone and released his own solo album, while John was busy focusing on family life.

It was nice really. Brian loved being in Queen, loved having that with his three best friends, but it was nice to be able to branch off on his own and write songs in his own style. It wasn't like he saw any less of the others either - especially Roger, considering.

It wasn't like they had sat down and had an official talk about it, but ever since that time a few months back when he'd stopped fighting the fact that he actually wanted to kiss Roger - and they had slept together in that hotel in Germany - things had just sort of fallen into place. They still lived together, but now Roger's old room was just used as a guest room, while the two of them slept in Brian's room together.

It was nice, he was genuinely happy being with Roger.

Like he said, they'd never actually had a proper talk about it, but he knew how he felt about Roger and he was glad that the drummer seemed to be happy being with him too.

So they were out at a karaoke bar, the pair of them with Freddie and Jim, and even John and Veronica had gotten a babysitter for the night so they had joined them too.

They were all a bit tipsy, enjoying the night off from song writing and watching kids and any other responsibilities the four of them had.

So far they had just been content to sit around the table and talk, none of them having gotten up to sing yet. It was good enough fun just watching the other people in the bar attempt to sing the songs they had on offer at the bar, all of them just that slight bit drunk enough to not even mind that most of it was screeching rather than singing. It was a karaoke bar, what else was to be expected?

Eventually though Roger slapped his palms on the table, standing up from his seat, "Right, I'm getting up to sing" He told them with a grin, and Brian smiled and rolled his eyes, "Knock yourself out, Rog" He smiled. He got up to go to the bar while Roger went up to the stage, ordering another round of drinks for the table while Roger picked out his song.

He got back to the table after a minute, smiling and rolling his eyes when the first notes of You're my Best Friend began to play - he wasn't surprised at all that Roger had chosen one of their own songs to sing.

It didn't take long for the drummer to get into the song, playing the part and throwing out the dramatic moves. Brian knew the younger man had no shame anyway, but even less so when he'd had a couple of drinks on him.

"You're my sunshine, and I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you. Oh, you're my best friend" He drummer sang, grinning as he pointed at Brian, who smiled around the rim of his glass and winked back at him in response. Brian didn't even notice the look Freddie shot in his direction, he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary really.

Roger took a dramatic bow once the song had finished, quickly joining the others back at their table,

"That was fantastic, Rog. You were great"

Brian smiled and pressed their lips together quickly, leaning into Roger's hand slightly when he cupped his cheek in his hand. Well he wasn't lying, Roger had a fantastic voice - it wasn't hard to see how his new band had gotten as popular as it was.

"Thanks, baby. Back in a flash" He told Brian with a wink, getting up from his seat again to make his way to the bathroom.

The guitarist raised an eyebrow when he caught Freddie's eye, not exactly sure what the look was that the other man was giving him,

"Have I got something on my face?"

"So when did you and Rog start saying the L word?" He asked, and Brian almost choked on his drink,

"We.. what?"

"Oh don't tell me you didn't notice? 'I want you to know that my feelings are true, I really love you', that was very clearly directed at you, darling"

"It's the lyrics to the song!"

"Right, you keep telling yourself that"

Brian wasn't sure what he was supposed to think - he was sure Freddie was mistaken.

 

 

**2.**

The second time it happened, Brian was pretty sure it had slipped out by mistake.

Roger was going on tour with The Cross - and while he had wanted Brian to join him, the guitarist had other commitments that he couldn't get out of. He would've loved to come with Roger, but it was just crappy timing. S

till, it would've been nice though - the band would be in Germany for two weeks touring around the country, and considering it was in Germany on a Queen tour that Brian and Roger had first slept together, it was just a shame that Brian couldn't get the time to come with him. Roger had understood though.

Brian wasn't surprised though that Roger was running late on the morning that he was supposed to head to the airport. Spike was picking Roger up and driving them both there and despite the fact that Brian had reminded Roger multiple times that morning that Spike would be here soon - the drummer was still searching for his passport,

"I had it yesterday!"

"Well what did you do with it? It can't have gone far, check your bag again"

Brian told him from where he was sat at the kitchen table, leaving Roger to his own devices as the drummer checked in the cutlery drawer again. He hadn't a clue how Roger's mind worked sometimes, so there was no point in even attempting to guess what he had done with the passport.

"I checked it already, I don't know wh- hold on"

Brian rolled his eyes as Roger dashed into the bedroom, getting up to answer the door when he heard the knocking at it, "Spike, hey. He'll be a minute, still looking for his passport" He chuckled. He had barely let the other man into the flat when Roger came back out to the hall, holding the passport up triumphantly,

"Found it! It fell under the bed last night"

He grinned as he dragged his bag out with him. Brian wasn't even going to ask how he had managed that, but at least he'd found it.

"Right, so you've got everything now?" He asked and Roger nodded, "Alright well have a fantastic time, call me when you get to the hotel, okay?" He said as he pulled Roger into a hug, resting his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

"I hate to rush you guys, but we are running late" Spike told them, dragging Roger's bag out into the main hallway.

"Right, yeah. Coming. I'll see you in two weeks, Bri.. and I'll call you every day, alright? Love you!" Roger rushed, pressing a quick kiss to Brian's lips, and then he was gone.

Brian simply blinked at the closed front door after Roger had left, his brain struggling to catch up with what had just happened. He was pretty sure Roger hadn't even realised that he'd told him he loved him, considering he'd said it so casually.

Still, he couldn't help but think back to that conversation he'd had with Freddie at the karaoke bar, and he wondered if maybe Roger hadn't just been singing the words to the song.

So he called Freddie, asked him to come over because he needed to talk to him. Luckily Freddie didn't live that far away so within the next half hour, the two men were sat at Brian's kitchen table with a cup of tea each,

"Is everything alright, dear? Rog went off alright this morning?" Freddie asked, and Brian nodded, "Yeah. Uh.. it's about that actually. He was rushing out the door so I don't know if he even realised, but he said he loved me before he went. He was gone before I even realised what happened, but.. d'you think he meant it?" He asked.

Freddie's face softened as he looked over at the guitarist, resting his cheek in the palm of his hand, "Brian, everyone who knows the two of you can see how smitten Roger is with you. It's not hard to see that he's in love" He told him, and Brian could feel his cheeks heating up a little, "It was just so.. casual, or something. Like it was something he'd been saying for years and didn't even realise he was saying it, y'know?"

"Do you love him?"

"I.. haven't quite thought about it"

"Oh, honey. It's not something you think about, it's not one of your scientific experiments" Freddie teased with a grin, reaching across the table to gently squeeze Brian's forearm, "It's just.. you'll know when you do"

 

 

**3.**

The third time it happened, it was in the heat of the moment.

It had been a long two weeks but Roger was finally back from his tour, and Brian had missed him a hell of a lot more than he'd thought he would. To be fair, it was the first time since they'd gotten together that they'd been apart for longer than a day or two, and Brian was surprised to find how desperately he'd missed the younger man while he was away.

He currently had Roger pressed into their mattress, his mouth fastened to the skin of the drummer's neck while he rolled their hips together, "You've got no idea how much I missed you, Rog" He breathed, gently nipping at his earlobe.

Roger simply whined in response, bucking his hips up against Brian's, "Missed you too.. God, I missed you so much"

He quickly undid the buttons on Brian's shirt, pulling his own over his head once he'd gotten the guitarist out of his. If Brian was being totally honest, he was far too wound up to try and take this slowly, and he could tell that Roger was too. They could spend hours teasing each other some other time once they'd gotten a little relief.

So it was with that that he simply undid both his and Roger's jeans, shuffling them down just enough so that he could wrap his hand around both their cocks at once. Roger gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow, "Fuck, Brian.. just like that"

Brian wound the fingers of his other hand into Roger's hair as he pressed their lips together, groaning when he felt the drummer's teeth sinking into his lower lip. Roger had cut his hair short recently, and while the shorter hair suited him, Brian was glad that it was still long enough for him to hold onto in moments like this.

He leaned back slightly, just enough that he could look down at Roger. God, he didn't think he'd ever get enough of seeing the drummer like this; his face flushed and his chest heaving, blue eyes dark with lust. It was a sight he was glad he didn't have to share with anyone else nowadays.

"Can I suck you off?" He asked, trailing his lips teasingly along his jawline. He grinned at the hitch in Roger's breath at his question, leaning back again until the younger man nodded - rather frantically at that.

With that, he made his way down the drummer's body, slowing on the way to graze his teeth along his sharp hipbone,

"I hate to rush you, Bri, but I'm gonna blow my load any second, so I'd appreciate if you could get on with it"

Roger gritted out, his hand curled tightly in Brian's mass of curls. Brian couldn't really argue with that, so he wasted no time in wrapping his mouth around Roger's cock, looking up at him from under his eyelashes as he bobbed his head.

It hadn't been that long ago that he'd blown Roger for the first time, and while Roger was the first man Brian had ever been with - he hadn't even realised he was attracted to men before him, although he still wasn't so sure he was, maybe it was just Roger - it had quickly become one his favourite activities in bed.

He couldn't resist the sight of the drummer with his head thrown back in lust, his back arching as the waves of pleasure hit him. It was even more intoxicating to know that it was all because of him.

"Fuck, Brian.. I'm so close, was going crazy without you" He whined, pulling gently at Brian's hair.

After a few more moments, Brian pulled off, crawling back up the length of Roger's body so that he was eye level with him, "You're so beautiful like this, love. Want you to come for me" He growled into the younger man's ear, sucking a bruise into his jawline as he did, "Going to take my time with you next time. Maybe I'll tie your hands to the headboard so that you can't touch yourself, and I'll spend hours teasing you until you're a shaking mess, begging for me to fill you up with my cock" He breathed.

Dirty talk had never been his forte, but Roger definitely seemed to be into it, so he tried his best.

Seemed he appreciated the effort though because his words - along with how he was stroking his cock - seemed to be enough for Roger and he gasped, pressing his head back into the pillow as he came over Brian's hand,

"Fuck.. god.. fucking love you, Brian"

The guitarist was caught off guard by Roger's statement, although he was slightly more caught off guard by his own orgasm suddenly ripping through him, his vision whiting out for a moment.

He lifted his head from Roger's chest once he had come back to his senses, giving the younger man a lopsided grin, "Shit" He chuckled, leaning up slightly to press their lips together. Roger smiled dopily back up at him once they had parted, seemingly on the edge of falling asleep.

Brian wasn't too much further off, so he dragged himself up just long enough to pull both his and Roger's jeans off properly, wiping them both with the first article of clothing he came across before lying back down against Roger's chest, smiling when he felt the other man's arms come up around him,

"I'm glad you're home, love" He murmured as he pressed his face into Roger's neck.

 

 

**4.**

The fourth time it happened, they were at a wedding.

It was a friend of the four of them who, admittedly, they hadn't seen in a good while, but weddings were usually good fun and the time suited all four of them. Nobody was off on tour and John's kids were finally settling into a sleeping routine so he was able to leave them with his mother for the night while he and Veronica came.

It was fun, Brian couldn't remember the last time that they'd all been able to just let their hair down - figuratively speaking of course, since he was now the only one who had yet to cut their hair short. Not happening though, short hair didn't suit him. Besides, Roger had told him that he'd leave him if he ever cut his hair off.

The wedding itself had been short and sweet and the dinner had been a slightly sophisticated affair. He knew they were all mostly looking forward to the reception afterwards though, it would be nice to catch up with people he hadn't seen in a good while.

He was currently sat at their table, smiling as he watched John and Veronica slow dancing with each other. It was sweet really, he was glad all four of them had found someone that made them happy. He just had never imagined that for him and Roger - those people would be each other.

Speaking of Roger, he had no idea where the drummer was actually. He'd seen him chatting animatedly to Freddie and Jim earlier, an arm flung around Freddie's neck as he spoke to them. Still, he was comfortable in the knowledge that he could trust him, that he didn't have to be paranoid about the fact that they were at a wedding where there was no shortage of drinks or beautiful women and that he hadn't seen him in a good while.

Besides, Roger had somehow managed to tell him a good few times now that he loved him, so Brian was beginning to think that it was true.

On that note, he got up to get himself another drink at the bar, leaning on his elbows against the bar once he had gotten his drink. He smiled when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind, glancing over his shoulder to see a shock of blonde hair,

"There you are, was wondering where you'd disappeared to" He said with a smile, turning around in Roger's arms to drape his own arms around the younger man's neck,

"Was catching up with people, Julie's got two kids and David is engaged" He shrugged, smiling up at Brian. He had that slightly starry eyed look about him that lead Brian to the conclusion that he hadn't been depriving himself use of the open bar. Still, he was drunk too, and Roger hadn't quite reached that messy stage yet where he needed to be put to bed,

"Come and dance with me" Roger told him, pulling Brian away from the bar. Brian followed without a fight, letting the younger man drag him by the hand onto the dance floor, wrapping his arms around his waist once Roger had decided on a spot for the two of them.

The two men danced slowly together - although they more just swayed slowly from side to side together, Brian smiling at the feeling of Roger's fingers curling into the curls at the back of his head.

It was nice, he was tired but pleasantly drunk, and it was moments like this that reminded him how happy he was with Roger, how happy he was that they had ended up together. Like he'd said, if two years ago he'd been asked about it; he never would've imagined that he'd be with him by now.

"Have I told you that you're the best boyfriend ever?" Roger asked, his voice slightly muffled from where his face was pressed into the crook of Brian's neck, "Well I knew that already" Brian teased with a slight grin, pressing a kiss to the top of Roger's head.

"It's true though. You're kind and you're sweet and you're a bloody genius. You're easy on the eyes too, which helps" He chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to the side of Brian's neck before he continued, "And I love you cause you're my best friend as well as my boyfriend, and I can rely on you for anything"

Brian barely noticed that Roger had said yet again that he loved him, and it seemed Roger hadn't either. He raised his eyebrows when he did realise though, leaning back just enough to look down at the shorter man,

"Sorry, I'm drunk and weddings make me sappy" Roger chuckled, pulling Brian close again. Okay, seemed he hadn't actually realised what he'd said. Maybe it was for the best though, both their minds were a little blurred from the alcohol and now wasn't the time to try and get into a conversation about it - especially considering they were joined by Freddie a moment later, who flung an arm around both their necks,

"Now do we have to separate you two, or are you going to pay any attention to me at all tonight?"

 

 

**5.**

The fifth time it happened, Brian knew that Roger really meant it.

It was a Sunday morning, and neither of them had to be anywhere - not for the moment anyway. They'd had a chat with Freddie and John and had decided it was about time Queen got back into the studio, so that was their plan for the day. They didn't have the studio booked until that afternoon though, so naturally; Brian and Roger were sleeping in that morning.

It wasn't quite late enough that they should probably be getting up, but it was late enough that Brian could tell the room was bright, even behind his closed eyelids. He was dozing, in that half asleep state where he wasn't all too aware of his surroundings.

He could tell from the warmth of the bed that Roger was still next to him, although he had no idea if the younger man was awake or not.

So he simply hummed quietly as he nestled closer to him, smiling when he felt Roger's arm come up around him, fingers teasing gently through his hair.

He was more than happy to stay here all morning really, it was warm and comfortable and there was nowhere he'd rather be than in Roger's arms, if he was being honest.

"Bri? I know you're asleep, but I need to tell you something"

Roger's voice was so quiet that Brian barely heard him, soft and slightly vulnerable sounding. He was about to open his eyes to look up at Roger, but he could tell from his tone of voice that - whatever it was he was about to tell him - it was probably something he was only saying because he thought the guitarist was asleep. He half wondered whether he should let Roger know he was awake though. It felt almost wrong to let Roger say whatever it was he had to say, if he was only saying it because he thought Brian wouldn't hear.

Still, he was curious, and it wasn't like Roger had to know that he'd heard him.

So he made no indication that he was awake, that he'd heard the drummer speaking to him at all.

"I love you.. so, so much. And I know I've said it before, but not like this. I don't know if you even realised the other times that I said it at all, but.. I wish you'd say it back. It's alright if you don't though, I know you were under the impression you were totally straight before we got together, so the thought that you're in love with me is probably a bit much to wrap your head around. I'm happy though, even if you never say it. I've got you, and that's enough"

Brian found it hard not to sit up and pull the drummer into his arms as he listened to him speaking, but that would only give it away that he'd been listening to him.

Still, it broke his heart a little to hear that Roger loved him so deeply, but that he would accept it if Brian never said it back to him as long as they lived. It was a bit of a surprise to hear too that Roger was totally aware of how many times he'd said it before - even though all those other times he was drunk or it had been a heat of the moment thing.

Seemed it was more intentional than Brian thought.

It made him think too.. maybe it was time he considered saying it back to the drummer. Like he'd told Freddie before though, it wasn't something he'd really thought about. Maybe he was a little too wrapped up in other matters, but as far as he was concerned; he and Roger were together, and they were happy being together.

He knew Freddie had said that it wasn't something that took thinking about, but it was just what Brian did. He thought things through, he weighed the options. Hearing what Roger had to say to him though.. maybe he didn't need to do it this time.

Like Roger had just said; before they had gotten together, Brian would have said that he was one hundred percent straight. He'd only ever had girlfriends, and he'd never even been attracted to other men. He still didn't think he was, he was pretty sure it was just Roger he was attracted to. But.. maybe it was just Roger that he loved.

He'd always loved Roger, they'd been the best of friends ever since they had been in Smile, so maybe he was just having a bit of trouble differentiating that love to romantic love, even though they were sleeping together now.

Now that he did think about it though, he couldn't see himself with anyone else now that he was with the drummer. There was no one else that he'd rather wake up beside every morning and fall asleep next to every night. When something good happened, the first person he wanted to tell was Roger. When something bad happened, all he wanted was to be in Roger's arms.

Maybe he'd been in love all along and just hadn't realised.

He didn't leave it too much longer before he smiled up at the drummer, blinking against the brightness in the room, "Morning, love" He murmured, leaning up to press a soft kiss to his lips, "Oh good, you're awake. It's nearly eleven, thought I was gonna have to leave without you" Roger teased with a grin once they had pulled apart, running his fingers through Brian's hair.

They laid in bed for another twenty minutes or so before the phone dragged Roger out of bed by ringing. Once the younger man was up, Brian figured he might as well get up too. He showered quickly while Roger was on the phone, and was busy towel drying his hair by the time he came back into the bedroom.

"That was John, we've got the studio booked from one now instead of two, so we best get a move on" He told him. Brian simply hummed in response, dropping the towel on the bed before crossing the room and taking Roger's face in his hands, pressing a firm kiss to his lips.

They stayed like that for a few moments, lips moving softly together and tongues sliding against each other. Roger's cheeks were flushed when they eventually parted, a slightly giddy looking grin on his face,

"What was that for?"

"Just felt like it"

Really though, Brian had a bit of a plan.

 

 

**+1.**

"You're sure this isn't all a bit much?" Brian asked as he and Freddie chopped vegetables together, glancing over his shoulder at the other man. "Because he's just been.. saying it, y'know? He didn't make a big deal of it like this"

"No offence, darling, but that's just it. He's been saying it, a good few times now, and you haven't been saying it back. Now, you said that he said he wished you would say it back, so clearly he's.. maybe been feeling like you don't feel it. It might be nice to make him feel special, is all I'm saying"

Brian blushed a little at Freddie's words, going back to his task of chopping vegetables. He knew he was right though, he felt pretty awful about the fact that Roger had told him multiple times now that he loved him and that he just hadn't been saying it back. He just hadn't thought it was intentional - that maybe the words had just slipped out.

He was ready to say it back though, he knew he did love Roger.

So he'd enlisted Freddie's help for the afternoon, asked him to help him cook a nice dinner for Roger. The drummer was out with John for the day, who was going into town to pick himself up a new bass. Brian had asked him to ask Roger for his help as a way of getting him out of the house for the afternoon. He had told him to pick up a bottle of wine on his way home though, said he just felt like a drink tonight.

By the time the drummer got home though, he planned to have a nice dinner and dessert ready, and they'd drink wine by the candlelight and listen to romantic music and he'd tell him that he loved him.

He found this morning that their radio was broken though, and after he'd checked the television listings to see what was on MTV that evening - he found it was a compilation of Queen's biggest hits, and he refused to tell Roger he loved him to their own damn music - he'd called Freddie in a panic asking him to bring over his radio for the evening.

Usually Brian was quite a calm and composed person, but he could feel himself slowly descending into madness as the clock ticked on.

Like he said; first the radio hadn't been working, then he found they didn't actually have half of the ingredients he needed for the dinner he'd been planning to make, then he'd accidentally set one of the oven gloves on fire. Freddie had had to sit him down and get him a glass of wine before they went back to cooking.

He'd gotten himself under control now though, and they were starting to pull together a decent meal. It wasn't like he couldn't cook, he was usually the one that made the dinner in the flat, but he just.. he wanted tonight to be perfect, and the nerves were starting to get in the way,

"So, are you excited?" Freddie asked, and Brian smiled a little,

"I am, yeah. I do love him, and I want him to finally know that"

"Well I meant for all the wild sex you're going to be having tonight, but I suppose the romantic aspect of it is nice too"

"Fred!" Brian blushed furiously at Freddie's words, before yelping as the knife slipped and he dug it into the side of his thumb, "Fucking.. damn it" He snapped, quickly moving to the sink to run water over the cut, "This is going to be a disaster, Freddie, he's going to be home in about an hour and we've nothing done!"

He could feel the panic starting to rise in him again and Freddie grabbed him by the shoulders, spinning him around to face him, "May, get a grip! Even if the night doesn't go totally as planned, he's still going to appreciate the effort and you're going to tell him you love him, which will make it all worth it. Got it?" He asked and Brian nodded, taking a deep breath, "You're right"

The next hour passed without any drama and they managed to get the dinner cooked and the kitchen mostly cleaned before Freddie decided he'd better make a move.

"I appreciate it, Fred, thanks for this"

"It's fine, dear, you know I'm always here to help. I will end you though if you chicken out. So have fun, declare your undying love for him, and ravage each other later. I want all the gritty details tomorrow" He said with a wink before letting himself out, leaving Brian alone in the kitchen.

He took another deep breath, attempting to calm the last of his nerves before he got to work on the finishing touches. He'd just finished setting the table when Roger let himself into the flat, raising an eyebrow at the surroundings. Brian had tidied up the flat a little more than usual and had dimmed the lights, lighting a couple of candles in the kitchen. He'd just remembered to set up Freddie's radio too so the flat was filled with quiet music, loud enough that they could hear it but quiet enough that it was mostly background noise,

"What's all this about?"

"I just.. wanted to do a little something for you. Usually we just sit and watch television in the front room while we have dinner, so I thought it'd be nice to have a romantic dinner for once" He explained, a soft smile coming over the drummer's face as he did.

"Well is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nope, everything is done. Just sit down - give me the wine - and I'll be with you in a moment" He said with a small smile.

He could feel his nerves start to melt away a little once Roger had come home. He knew that even if the night had been a total disaster and they'd ended up having sandwiches for dinner; that Roger would appreciate the effort one way or another.

So he poured them both a glass of wine, bringing them back out to the table before getting the dinner,

"This is awfully fancy" Roger remarked with a grin as Brian finally sat opposite him, clinking his glass against the guitarists before digging in. Brian was relieved that the dinner was actually alright, that Roger seemed to be enjoying it. Even though he'd told himself it was the thought that counted, he still wanted the dinner to be somewhat edible.

So they just chatted while they ate, Brian refilling their glasses every now and again. Roger told him about the bass John had decided on, told him about the lunch they had gotten while they were out. It was nice to just talk about anything and everything with the drummer. It was another reason Brian knew that he did love him, the fact that he was perfectly content to sit and listen to Roger ramble about the soup he'd had for lunch - which wasn't a particularly intriguing conversation.

He cleared their places after they had both finished, getting them both a bowl of the Eton Mess he'd made earlier before refilling their glasses with wine. He was pleasantly buzzed by now - not drunk though, and he knew Roger wasn't either really.

"Actually, Rog. This was all for a reason.. I've got something I want to tell you"

He murmured, and Roger looked up from his bowl to look at him. He had an odd look on his face, somewhat apprehensive but also slightly hopeful; as though he knew really that Brian wouldn't plan a romantic evening like this if he wanted to break up with him or something,

"Sunday morning, I was.. kind of awake when you were talking to me" He admitted, noticing how the colour drained slightly from Roger's face. He knew that he knew exactly what conversation he meant,

"It's not a bad thing! It just.. it made me realise. I thought I was just happy being with you, but I've thought about it and there's nobody else that I could imagine myself with right now. I've always loved you, but we've been best friends since we were basically teenagers so I figured it was just an extension of that but.. I'm in love with you. I'm sorry I didn't say it back before, but I thought all those other times were you just not thinking or something. So I was pretty shocked when you said that morning that you loved me, but it made me realise that, Roger Meddows Taylor, I'm madly in love with you too and I- why are you crying?"

He frowned a little when he noticed the tears in Roger's eyes, "I'm sorry, was that too much?" He asked and Roger smiled and rolled his eyes, wiping his tears with his sleeve, "Course it wasn't too much, you bloody idiot. Come here" He told him with a smile, leaning across the table and pulling Brian the rest of the way over by the front of his shirt, pressing their lips together,

"I love you so much, and I'm so happy to hear you say it back" He told him after they had pulled apart although he didn't lean back any further than that. Brian simply smiled, reaching over to wipe the last of the tears from under the drummer's blue eyes,

"Why don't we clean up later? Freddie was under the impression that we'd be having some wildly passionate sex tonight and we wouldn't want to disappoint him, would we?"


End file.
